


Fangs

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [27]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egotober 2019, Gen, Kidnapping, Still a Dark Side Virgil, inducing fear in others, prelude to a better birthday, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: It’s Dr. Iplier’s birthday, and he did not plan for his birthday to start quite like this.





	Fangs

This was officially the worst birthday of his life. Dr. Iplier had been on his way to work, late because he’d slept through his first alarm and needed his coffee like he needed air. Especially today.

So, in the parking lot, he could see the door and suddenly the parking lot changed in front of him. The cars seemed to turn to stare at him. The front vents opening up to reveal rows and rows of sharp teeth, mouths along the sides of the cars each with their own teeth.

Edward’s first course of action was to scream, dropping his coffee in pure terror. Then a nearby swallowed him whole and everything went dark.

It didn’t last long, but the doctor was sure he was absolutely 100% dead. After what felt like an eternity and thinking that if he wasn’t dead he was going to be digested with battery acid.

Suddenly he was shaken and the illusion around the doctor popped and he was sitting in a chair in some dilapidated building.

“Hey,” Anxiety told him, standing in front of him. “Wake up.”

Dr. Iplier flinched away, before looking at the room around him. It looked like an empty office building and 

“What’d you show him?” Deceit ask, the half-serpentine super villain just behind him.

“Usually I can tell, but all I know is that this guy doesn’t like cars looking at him funny,” Anxiety answered.

“What’d you do to me?” Iplier asked, cautious and more than a little unrattled. “Am I dead.”

“No,” a voice called from the hall. It wasn’t a voice he recognized as the Duke’s, “they don’t have the guts to kill you.”

“I’ll go and deal with him,” Deceit sighed.

“Thanks, if he keeps talking I’ll make him a company CEO again,” Anxiety growled. “Really make him scream.”

“Who was that?” the doctor asked, worried.

“He doesn’t do anything,” Anxiety answered, “just talk.”

“What do you want?” Dr. Iplier braved. “I’m just the doctor, the Sides don’t tell me anything.”

“I don’t care about that!” Anxiety growled, his face shifting to have a wide-slit mouth with a long tongue and sharp teeth everywhere.

Dr. Iplier jumped, almost falling out of the chair he’d been placed in.

“We’re not here for the heroes,” Anxiety made himself look normal again, Iplier’s heart beating twice as fast as it normally did. “We’re here for you,  _ doctor _ .”

“O-Okay,” Edward leaned back. “Why?”

“You’re really not good at this hostage thing, are you?” Anxiety sighed. “You’re lucky, we need you alive.”

“Yeah, I figured,” the doctor seemed to be calming down.

“So, first off, whatever you do, you cannot ask how it happened,” Virgil asked.

“If I’m here for a patient,” Iplier realized, “why the need to scare me?”

“I don’t know what the Sides tell you on a regular basis, but authorities figures like doctors, and cops, typically don’t help out,” Anxiety admitted. “So, you don’t ask, and I bring you over to Remus.”

Iplier paused. “What happened?”

Anxiety looked like he’d rather die than keep talking, “Only if you promise not to ask how it happened. You can laugh, because the Duke deserves to be laughed at. Okay, I’m just going to rip the bandaid off . . .”

The supervillain took a deep breath, “Remus, broke something in his neck.”

Dr. Iplier’s reaction was instant, on a personal and professional level, “H—”

“No!” Virgil interrupted. “You don’t need to know. You don’t  _ want _ to know. The Duke was doing something stupid and he did something to the back of his neck. Can you treat that?”

Iplier jumped up, “Not with just my hands, I need all kinds of equipment to immobilize and help treat his neck.”

“Deceit can get those for you.” Anxiety didn’t stop him from studying the room. “He’s this way.”

“So why are you with Dark and the others?” Iplier dared. “The snake guy I get, he and Dark seem like they’d go golfing on the weekends.”

Anxiety scoffed, starting to lead him down a deserted hallway, “If they did, they don’t anymore. Remus pissed Dark off, and if we walk in to ask him for this, he might kill us.”

“This is a serious injury,” Iplier reminded. “Villain or not. Besides, even though you’re absolutely frightening, you’re not really on Wilford or Anti’s level of violence.”

“Well, I guess I can turn my life around, work with the kids, and save the world with the power of night terrors,” Virgil spat dryly, but Iplier had a smile. “Come on, hero, the Duke is insufferable when he’s sick or hurt.”

Iplier tried to keep his smart comments to a minimum. Anxiety already reminded him a bit of Marvin. Perhaps that meant good things in the future, Marvin could always use more friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, his birthday gets much better after this. Also, no one believes Virgil when he says he’s a bad guy, it’s adorable.


End file.
